


Carlton Drake’s decision

by Kairu_KitsuneO



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, M/M, No beta reader, dying carlton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu_KitsuneO/pseuds/Kairu_KitsuneO
Summary: After the rocket explosion, what happened to Carlton Drake and Riot?Do they survived?Or not.





	Carlton Drake’s decision

**Author's Note:**

> Major Character Death(s) and Heavily Angst.  
> (Possible OOC)
> 
> This chapter is Carlton Drake-Centric at the time of dying.
> 
> You are warned.

_+++++++++++++++++++++_

_  
Everything hurts._

  
  
Carlton Drake woke up with bruises, broken bones and burns all over his body.

He tried to breathe in the fresh air upon awake but winced at the white hot pain on his side, almost on the verge of tears. The pain unfocused his stare at the blurry blue sky which clouded with black carbon smoke and orange shade of sunset. The injured man slowly willed his mind to filter out the pain and turned his attention to his surroundings.

Carlton felt the sensation of sand under his damaged skin on his nape; the salty smell of sea breeze mixed with sweet metallic scent through his bloodied nostril and the squawking sound of seagull masked by the loud ringing on his impaired eardrum. He must have fallen hard into the sea after the explosion and washed ashore. Salted sea water gently framed his severed body just above his chest, without knowing it would further torturing his exposed wounds. He also noted that his internal is bleeding out fast, drawing red on the blue canvas. The young scientist couldn’t imagine how badly his injuries go, if Riot is here, he would have healed all of them in no time.

_Speaking of which, where is Riot?_ Carlton is stunned at the realization that he has not heard a single word from the said Symbiote since he awaken from unconsciousness. There is only silence at the other end of his head space.

_Did he die in the fire during the explosion?_

The wounded scientist struggled to sit up but none of his muscle listened. Numbing pain constantly reminded him of his injury. “ _Ugggh…_ ,” he let out a small groan, only to realize that his vocal cord was damaged too. Carlton squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on relaxing his tensed muscle. Even though it did relieved some pain at the moment, small inshore waves rose over his chest again to playfully provoke his pain receptors. This is getting nowhere. He had to leave the water to avoid any infection.

Wet scorched clothes are slowly weighting his chest down and dropping his body temperature rapidly. Carlton had a hard time trying to keep his breathing evenly as his mind working fast on ways to get out of the bed of harmful poison. He couldn’t stop his body from trembling in hurt and cold. Each shiver sent a chaotic wave of electricity pain to his brain. The buzzing noise at his ear was getting louder with each pulse, like a drumming to signal his inevitable death. His heart contracted at the thought of slow painful death. A lump of panic formed at his throat as he parted his lip and puffed out white fog of breath-vapor. He swallowed his pride and called for help.

_“Someone please help me!”_ Carlton pleaded uselessly as his voice was too quiet to be heard. Another white mist clouded his sight and soon faded away with the wind. A flock of seagull flew across his line of view. Everything seems peaceful at this sparsely populated shore while he silently suffered at the secluded part of the beach. Besides, most of his body is blanketed by water, leaving his head visible only if they have looked closely. Nobody else knows he is here.

For a second, he is scared.

The sense of losing control is already terrifying to him. His body separated from his mind. Watching helplessly as seconds ticked by. He is freezing cold and he couldn’t escape from this deadly situation by himself. There is nothing he can do about it. Death will soon come to claim his soul.

No! He need to move. Carlton Drake is horrified with the idea of do nothing while await for his death. He had to survive no matter the cost. Screw his injury. He had to. There is so many things that needed his guidance. His talents. For the great good of humanity. The dying man gathered his courage and forced his weak arm to crawl. A sharp intense pain knocked him out of breath. He greedily suck in a deep breath but ended up coughing.

Taste of blood.

Another cough injected series of jabbing pain into his rib cage. His burning lungs rejected the dense cool air he took in. His panicked heart thundered hard on his chest. His brain is screaming for oxygen. The water pressure is slowly suffocating him, he is total worn-out by the stress all over his fragile body.

_Human body is such a poor design._

Long eyelashes blinking to clear out his blurry vision. Carlton didn’t even realized he had already burst out in tears like a broken dam. His bloodshot teary eyes rolling left and right, frantically in search for his savior.

_I don’t like to be left behind._

Hot salty liquid continue to flow out of his eyes, smeared over the burned marks on his cheek. The throbbing pressure in his head refuse to calm down. It hurts. It burns.

_I can’t die yet! There is so many..._

He almost choked on his own blood while sobbing. Violent coughing and spluttering shocked his senses. His entire body immediately went limp.

_I don’t want to die alone._

The bitter metallic scent lingered at the tip of his tongue. The ringing of his ear started to die down. His heavy eyelids closed on its own accord. Greeting the darkness once again.

_I wished that you are still alive, Riot._

Fragment of the past memories flashed before his eyes like a movie.

_His parents’ proud smile._

_The awards for his thesis._

_His employee bow respectfully at him._

_The Symbiotes. The experiments._

_And Riot shielding him from the fire in the exploding rocket._

Then everything seems like a _blur_.

_Am I dying?_

**You are not going to die.**

Carlton Drake decided to ignore the imaginary voice and sleep.  
  
_+++++++++++++++++++++_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> I hoped that you enjoyed reading!
> 
> I wanted to try writing about dying fic.  
> Exploring what do they sense, how do they feel, what are their thoughts when they are dying?  
>  ~~My writing skill is horrible... Scrambling my thoughts altogether.~~
> 
> If there is any OOC element, I apologize.  
> My impression on Carlton Drake is limited to the movie ~~which I only watched once...weep~~  
>  Riz Ahmed is a beauty, not evil~~ XD


End file.
